Sweet revenge 13
by loveless510
Summary: Kurais Adventures Chapter 1-3 goes along to the first sweet revenge interview and FAQ


Disclaimer: This story and the characters with the exception of Salyna [Envy(c)] And plot is MINE People places and such are absolutely fiction and I'm not responsible for what happens.

WARNING: This story has sex. Which is also having Boy X Boy sex too so if you don't like it don't read it and NO I WILL NOT WARN YOU! WHEN THOSE PARTS COME Its obvious when it comes so there is no need to warn you Don't like it Skip it Don't like the story DON'T FUCKIN READ IT

THIS IS MY STORY MY IMAGINATION SO FUCK YOU IF YOU HATE IT MAKE YOUR OWN STORY AND LETS SEE IF YOU CAN DO BETTER!

Enjoy~

Sweet… Sweet Revenge.

Chapter one. Kurai Story.

"_Kurai…"_

I heard someone calling my name in such an obnoxious voice making me groan very loudly.

"_Kurai…KURAI!"_

I groaned louder the voice wouldn't shut up like I wanted it. I covered myself with the bed sheets and shut my eyes even tighter trying to regain unconsciousness

Suddenly the soft and quiet sanctuary left my arms and body. Making the cold air hit my body like needles. Groaning and sitting up half asleep. I growled loudly looking at my companion smiling sheepishly at me.

"What" I growled at her. My body was practically naked with the exception of my boxers. The small sunlight shining through the white drapes made my skin glow.

"Your job."

Groaning more I reluctantly got out of bed sloppily heading out the door. Without warning was stopped by my companion, She had my clothes in her hands as if offering them to me. Sighing deeply I put on the clothes she gave me knowing she knows how much I hated wearing clothes after getting dressed I left out the door.

Holding the paper in the as I read the description walking down the hall and out the main door.

"I hate this I'm not doing this. I'll just proceed it as missing"

Walking through the town was a pretty dangerous thing for me. I mean people are out to kill me almost every day yet somehow, It manages me to have some fun in this town.

Humans fear of me. Demons respect me.

Simple as that anyone who tries to kill me will end up dead no matter who or what they are. I wouldn't care if you were GOD himself. I will kill you for even trying to hurt me.

I'm not saying I'm the strongest one out there in the world I mean a lot of others are. I'm just the strongest one in this town so far. I don't get why my brother Speech left me all alone all of a sudden. Forcing me to protect this stupid cross.

I'm going to make him pay.

Sitting on the tallest hill I was overlooking the town. The night soon came and after waking up from my nap I started to smell something burning. Sitting up I see the entire town burning. Quickly getting to my feet I sprinted to my house ignoring the screams and cries. Arriving to my destination I kicked down the door running upstairs towards the scream of help.

Suddenly a blood curled scream was heard banging on the door and having no choice but to kick it down. My eyes widen as the blood was everywhere. My mate on the floor dead with a pool of blood around her, My eyes started to water as I saw her killer. I couldn't see his face but he had the Solar cross mark on the back of his coat. Disappearing the house was burning fast but I couldn't move. I _didn't_ want to move my wife just died. Out of no where I was outside the house after all the fire had died down around town. The town and people all died nothing but ashes were left. Summoning my dragon We flew off heading north to where the solar cross is.

"He's the one"

"Yes…He's the keeper of the eclipse"

After landing into unknown territory my dragon disappeared, walking down the street the eclipse cross pulsing to something the deeper I walked the more it pulsed.

Arriving to a shrine I entered. A sweet sickening smell admitted from the room. I started to get dizzy soon enough I blacked out hitting the floor hard.

Waking up with my head hurting, I was laying in as soft bed tied up my arms above my head against the metal bed post.

I noticed I was naked

'Great' I thought and growled at whoever did this. The sickening pervert is going to pay for this I'm just hoping I can kill them before they kill me.

"I see your awake."

Looking towards the voice I see a girl. Growling as she walked over and got on top of me.

"Your pretty big…" She smiled as she touched me playing with me. My body felt the sensation waving through my body but I didn't show it. Soon I know my body was going to betray me and give in.

She then started to suck and nibble licking taking me in as deep as she can.

I stayed silent the entire time. I was starting to hate this girl I had to admit she was good well too good but still I don't like cheap whores like her but I…wasn't paying for her to have sex with me.

I soon started to turn hard and as she licked and stroked me I was fully erected. Slipping off her clothes she started to grind her warmth against my erection, Making herself wet.

When she was ready she slipped me in slowly. Taking me all in she started to move her hips hard and fast making me hit deep within her. She was really tight, She kept moaning very loudly. I growled as she clawed my chest open as she licked my blood she rocked her hips back and forth. Each time she made me thrust in her I got deeper.

"If you keep this up Your going to end up pregnant"

She ignored me and kept pleasuring herself and me at the same time with one last hard thrust. My stomach started to turn and I felt really hot all of a sudden my organs feeling tight. I felt warm liquid shot out. As she moaned loudly at her delight as she felt me fill her up.

Getting off of me she kissed me deeply.

"My names Salyne Malare"

"So as your greeting you stripped me of my clothes and now you're going to be pregnant with my kid."

"Mmm Yup"

"Why?" I said and sat up free from the tied and I stepped towards her with a dark aura. Fear engulfing her body.

I grabbed my clothed and slipped them on. Walking past her I saw the Solar Cross. The eclipse cross pulsed as I grabbed it.

"You promised me…"

Looking back at her I snarled "Promised what"

"That you would be with me…forever"

"I didn't promise a thing"

"Yes you did and remember cause now we have a bond that can never be separated."

I looked again as the red line entwining our wrist. Growling I knew I had no choice but to have her tag along. The Solar cross in my hand disappeared and appeared around her neck.

"Just as yours won't leave you this won't leave me either"

"Whatever hurry up girl."

Pouting she screamed at me "I have a name its Salyne"

"Like I care girl, Its good enough for you"

…Days went on and traveling with the girl was annoying she would stop talking complaining and whining about how much her feet hurt how much she was hungry she was.

Turning around and yelling

"Shut up damn it your worse then my wife"

I don't know how this happened how can dealing with mess up and life threatening situations every day wont tire me out but this _girl_ can wear me out in just a few moments?

She them jumped on my back and I tried knocking her off by flipping her off making her land hard onto the dirt ground.

"Ow…"

"Carry yourself. Girl."

Ignoring more of her whining we walked on taking a small break just to make her shut up. We stopped at a nearby hot spring and bathe I wanted to bathe in private but she wouldn't…leave me alone. Its as if were married.

I looked up at the moon seeing my past wife smiling at me welcoming me home. Now I have no home to go to. Getting out and getting dressed again I caught some fish in the river and started to cook them.

I took one as she took the other. I ate in silence.

"Whats wrong? We been travelling for months now and you barely talk to me."

I growled. "Hmm let me see…You raped me and You _have_ my kid in you which I'm going to kill when it is born or if it _gets_ born and sees daylight at all

She gasp and growled back at me. "Hey! We are not killing my child!"

"Wanna bet? That _thing_ doesn't need to come out of your stomach to be born it can just _die_ like that"

"How"

I smirked darkly at her "I wonder how long I can make you starve for"

She squeaked in fear and backed away.

"please don't"

"Do you even know how to take care of a kid? Do you even know how to even support it when you have no Money!"

It took her a few moments for this to sink in.

"You of course"

Groaning. I really hated this while we been traveling I been fighting non-stop with her just standing back there helpless. It was so annoying no wonder why I can't remember her name. I still can't understand why she has the Solar Cross.

Finally taking a nights rest I sat in a tree looking at the full moon holding up a small shot of moonshine.

"I love you…Yui"

Taking the drink slowly and swallowing the tasteless but strong liquor. My dragon appeared in its tinier form flying around me before landing on my shoulder.

"You haven't called me" she said sternly.

"You sound jealous my pet" I smirked as a small puff of fire shot out of her mouth.

"No. I was beginning to worry about you"

I kissed her softly. As she giggled and licked my face in affection.

She then noticed the girl.

"Shes..uhh"

"Don't you dare say it."

"heh I wasn't… going to…yet"

"Mangetsu I miss her"

"Yui?"

"Yes…I cant believe she died."

"Well…there is a way to get her back."

"How?"

"The Solar and Eclipse cross has to merge on the day of the solar eclipse"

"Ok and when is that?"

"…In exactly 11 months"

Growling I knew it wasn't enough time to train the girl, but I had to try.

I jumped down and woke her up. Of course she bitched and complained ugh.

"WHAT!"

"Training starts now and if you want that baby born. THEN Get up."

"I know how to fight!"

"Then you start now."

"Huh?"

I summoned my scythe and swung, swiftly she jumped back dodging my scythes deadly blade slicing the tree behind her in half. A small fire surrounded her hand and formed a bow and arrow. She shot it, turned and multiplied in numbers making me jump back multiple times. Growling I swung making it all disappear. I had to admit she could fight but why didn't she fight before? Did she know I was going to protect her?

Dawn was shining in the east and I sat down looking at her. She looked at me confused and sighed

Travelling again for months again, protecting her fighting and slowly…starting to love her. I didn't want to admit that but it was just happening I didn't know how or when it happened. So why was it happening I miss Yui a lot but with her by my side I feel as if I can ease my heart. Maybe that's why I protected her. Maybe that's why but either way I never wanted her to leave.

But it was that day…I didn't think it would actually come.

My child was being born. It changes you seeing your love give birth.

After she was born she looked like her mother but had my blue eyes. I kissed her on the forehead and held my new baby girl in my arms.

"What should we name her?" Salyne asked smiling at me tired.

"Hmm.. What about Raven?"

"Yeah I like that Raven…hii" She started to speak in a mommy voice.

I leaned over and kissed Salyne on the forehead.

"Kurai…" She blushed.

"Hmm"

"Y-You never showed affection for me"

I smiled and held her. "I protected you didn't I?"

"Oh right."

"Salyne" I paused "I love you"

"Kurai…" She then went mad red and started to cry. This made me confused very confused. "You never called me by my name."

"And?"

She poked at me and I sighed. "you like me"

"Yeah Yeah don't kill the mood"

"So I see you have his kid now. Salyne" A voice came in the dark wood. I drew out my Scythe getting up and in stance.

Emerging from the darkness two people came out. Both never made me drop to my knees before shocked enough to make me drop my scythe and cry.

"Yui." I saw my wife fine healthy and still beautiful.

"Hello Kurai." Her voice I missed for so long. "Hand over the girl"

"umm No?" I was still confused so my simple answer made her angry. Ignoring her for the moment I saw my brother Speech next to her.

"Little brother…"

"Speech what?" I snarled at him.

Suddenly branches surrounded my body and pinned me down. Growling and full of anger I tried to crawl out but it was wrapped around my body.

Salyne walked towards me and snatched the Eclipse cross while holding our baby.

"W-Why?"

"I'm sorry…but I need this…to be free"

As she turned away and walked I saw sadness. She walked towards Speech and Yui not looking back like the looks of no turning back. My blood boiling I clawed at the ground trying to crawl out. The Eclipse cross prevent me from transforming. That was the curse of being the protector of the cross. Only when needed the cross may let you transform on will, but when removed you won't be able to control yourself as a dark energy pulsed through your body.

"SALYNE DON'T GO!"

She turned and mouth something I couldn't hear as I started to transform then just like that she disappeared from my life.

Salyne Side Chapter 2 9 months ago.

"Do I really need to rape him Speech?" I whined as we stood over him.

"Yes. He will never leave you if you are pregnant with his child"

"Wait..WHAT!"

"You heard me now do it when he wakes up"

"And whose going to stop me if I say no"

Speech growled and admitted a strong demonic aura which always brought me back to 'know your place or your dead'

"You're lucky I have to obey you for now you stupid angel"

"Heh"

"So what's this Eclipse cross shit?"

He sighed. "Since you have the Solar Cross its directly under Rah which gives you power of light and life. When the Eclipse Cross is directly under Anubis, Which for each soul collected and person that is killed a dark power is invoked in it once removed by the person they turn into the demon within them and lose control which is the power of darkness and death"

Tying him up and stripping of his clothes I waited for him to wake up.

Standing there I was tempted to touch him but before I could he started to stir in his sleep and opened his eyes. I stood still watching him He groaned and noticed his situation he then made a low growl. 'I guess he wants to kill me for doing this' I thought and smirked 'time to play with him'

"I see your awake" My voice was cold I saw him turn to where I was as I stepped out of the darkness.

When I walked over to him he growled even louder as I got on top of him. His skin was soft and he was still warm even in this damp cold place.

"You're pretty big" I smirked licking my lips. 'Pretty? HE'S HUGE!'

I started to touch him and play with him stroking him licking and sucking him making him hard even if he didn't say anything. He didn't need to. I tried taking him all in but he was too big. When he was fully erected I slipped off all my clothes and started to grind my warmth against his pride. This made me want him even more. I smiled as I took him in once I got him in all the way I waited for a moment so that I can get my body use to me. I started to move my hips hard and fast with each thrust making him go deeper and deeper in me. I moaned loudly in pleasure.

Growling at him I clawed his chest open and licked the small amount of blood seeping out.

I ignored his warning as I felt something hot and wet enter my body. I got off of him and glared at the smiling shadow in the corner. He knew the job was done but now…I'm tied with this kid for the rest of my life.

"My names Salyne Malare"

"So as your greeting you stripped me of my clothes and now you're going to be pregnant with my kid."

"Mmm Yup"

"Why?" I saw him free sitting up walking towards me with a darker aura then Speech. It was a lot stronger then Speech by far worse. What the hell happened to this kid? Why was his heart so dark or better yet does he even have a heart. I saw him grab his clothes and put them on walking out the door he stopped and grabbed the Solar Cross.

"You promised me…" I trailed off hoping he would buy it

Looking back at me I hear him snarl "Promised what"

"That you would be with me…forever" I lied.

"I didn't promise a thing" he growled

"Yes you did and remember cause now we have a bond that can never be separated."

I smiled at him as he finally noticed the red line that entwined our fates together.

"Just as yours won't leave you this won't leave me either" It was a lie. The Solar Cross was Speech's It only appeared around my neck because he made it do it.

"Whatever hurry up girl."

Pouting for the lack of use of my name I yelled. "I have a name its Salyne"

"Like I care girl, Its good enough for you"

We been travelling non stop for months. My legs were hurting I was tired and hungry all we did was walk walk walk.

I then climbed on his back but failed as he flipped me and threw me on the ground. I snarled at him as he told me to carry myself. We then stopped near a hot spring and took a bath together. I knew he wanted to bathe alone but I can't help it. He's too cute.

I didn't want to betray him but I had to for the sake of being free and for my brother Fury.

In that same night he attacked me in my sleep I showed him how strong I was and wasn't supposed to be looked down upon. Dawn was shining in the east.

We went travelling all over the world having fun and fighting. All without knowing or noticing I was falling in love for him. Before I knew it I was giving birth to a baby girl.

"What should we name her?" I asked tired and happy.

"Hmm Raven" He replied handing her into my arms.

"Yes Hello Raven" I started to speak in a mommy voice. Oh god. Suddenly he kissed me on the forehead making me blush "Kurai…"

"Hmm" his answer was so simple

"Y-You never showed affection for me" I stuttered

He _smiled at me_ and held me. "I protected you didn't I?"

"Oh right."

"Salyne" He started. "I love you"

"Kurai…" I never heard someone ever say that to me this made me go red and started to cry I didn't want to do this but had too 'I'm sorry Kurai'. "You never called me by my name."

"And?"

I poked at him as he sighed. "you like me"

"Yeah Yeah don't kill the mood"

"So I see you have his kid now. Salyne" A voice came in the dark wood. I saw him quickly get up summoning his scythe and getting into stance. I looked away guilty knowing who the two people were. I held my baby tighter as I saw him drop to his knees crying seeing his past lover alive all this time and his brother Speech was behind it.

Everything went mute and blurry. Speech gave me the look as I stood up and grabbed the Eclipse cross from Kurai. He started to transform as I walked over to Speech with our baby and the cross in my hands.

"I-I'm sorry…I need this to be free" I had no choice into betraying him.

"I'll see you in Hell" I said before completely disappearing seeing a dark aura surrounding him as He lost his human side completely.

Chapter 3 Merrick….

Heartbroken and feeling betrayed. I started to cough as pain engulfed my body I tried to prevent myself from transforming but it wasn't working. I transformed into my wolf self. Without that cross I can never go back to the world before.

"I see your in a bind"

I growled as I looked toward the voice. Of course it would be him, That fucker Merrick Iyaki.

"Merrick…"

"Kurai…shit what happened?" He asked smirking at me already knowing what happened.

"Shut up! You fuckin knew what happen."

He glared at me and pulled. I fell forward choking.

"Don't forget….Whose your Master. Kurai"

I growled at him. I didn't forget cause this fucker wouldn't let me even if I tried He would put me back in my place.

"You lost the cross did you?"

"I didn't…lose it…It was stolen" I could never say my answer straight. I knew my master and when he wanted something he got it. Even if it meant me dying in the process to get it for him, damn you mom I fucking hate you for selling me to this asshole.

"Say it mutt." He demanded.

"Say what?" I snapped back and minorly confused.

"That you're mine and only mine"

I growled as I was forced to look at him. "I'm yours…and only yours"

He always knew how to deprive me of my pride and hurt me in other ways. Even when I was with Yui he found some way to put damage on my heart mind body and soul.

"What was that?" He smiled and made the collar around me tighter. If he wasn't pleased I would get it till he was happy or pleased. With this feeling I'm not liking it made me feel insecure. "I always loved it when you are in this form…"

I tried to punch him but he caught my wrist and pinned me down pressing his body against my own.

"Not now Merrick"

He smiled that was a bad sign a he grabbed by throat and started to choke me.

"That's 'Master Merrick' To you Mutt" He demanded "Understand?" He applied more pressure on my throat.

I couldn't answer due to the lack of oxygen. Choking and gagging for air he clawed my chest digging his claws into it slowly. If I could breathe I would be screaming in pain right now.

"Well Mutt…What's your answer" He digged his claws more causing me to thrash around "I'm waiting"

"Yes Master Merrick." I choked as he let me go licking my blood off his fingers but he still wasn't satisfied. He's not satisfied till I'm screaming and can't move begging for him to stop. I was lucky enough to not see him for 9 months but that means nine months of pain pleasure and the traumatizing fear of being his slave. He is the reason why I hate people He's the reason why even when I'm dead he'll find a way to bring me back from hell and kill me himself. But knowing him I will never see death. Death is a pleasant thing unlike being a servant to this asshole.

"You haven't fully transformed. Only your ears and tail made it but if you don't get the cross back soon you won't be able to go back."

"I know that I'm not stupid"

"You sure about that mutt?" He smirked at me. He licked my face as his hands travelled down my body.

I made a low growl. He knew I hate this He knew I was going to kill him, but he's too strong for me.

"What's with that look mutt? Are you mad that you're mom sold me to you all those years ago abandoning you for your brother?"

"Shut up" I growled.

"Didn't your mother teach you not to talk back to your Master?" He growled as he let a electric current through my body.

I screamed in pain begging for him to stop.

He laughed at my pain. He feeds off of it and if he wasn't that damn gods son I would kill him but no MOM JUST HAD TO SELL ME.

He got up off of me and drags me to the river.

I was begging for his father Anubis to kill me now I was PRAYING for him to kill me! HOW HARD IS IT TO KILL SOMETHING LIKE ME.

I bet Anubis was laughing at me. I put up with his son for years as long as I lived which seems like forever.

He strips off his clothes and sits in the hot spring "Get in mutt"

"I'll get the water bloody"

"Don't make me repeat myself" He snarled at me his yellow eyes glaring at me. I sighed slipping out of my clothes and slipped in the warm water. When I sat down in the water it turned red. This always happened when Merrick and I took a bath and I was hurt. The water will turn back to normal once I get out but till then I bathe in my own bloody water with my Master.

He crawled in between my legs and pressed his body against mine

"Master" I eyed him my voice monotonous.

"I want you mutt…" He whispered. If I said something smart or something he didn't want to hear. I would be begging for death to come.

With my ears pinned back I leaned forward kissing him. "Yes Master" I whispered against his lips as I pushed him back slightly against the smooth rocks behind us. He growled lightly at my movement

'Good he's please for now' I thought in relief, but that thought was short lived as He pulled my hair making my neck totally exposed. Biting hard and drawing blood I grunted in pain. I felt him drink a bit of it when he pulled away my wounds healed as my blood dripped from his lips as he licked it up seductively.

'Fuck think of SOMETHINGKURAI!' I thought.

I started to lick and nibble his nipples while my hands stroked him softly. He closed his eyes in pleasure.

'Ok good he's getting there but please don't make me fuck him please no…or him fuck me'

I started to stroke him harder. His eyes then snapped open as he threw me back against the other side making he hit the rocks hard. He walked towards me and swiftly turned my body around and positioned himself.

"N-No! Master Please—" I was cut off as he pushed in me all the way I grunted in pain as he entered in me.

I mean it was as if he read my mind I didn't even do anything to him yet?

The upper half of my body was laying on the grass now. He started to thrust hard into me. I moaned loudly as he moved hard and deep in me.

"Awh does it feel that good puppy?" He teased mocking me before I could reply he pounded into me hard making my answer a loud moan.

"M-Master" I couldn't think or breathe. He stroked me

"What mutt?" He asked I knew he was smiling I could almost see it.

Never in my life have I ever wished to die no matter how horrible. Every time I see him.

Moving harder and faster in me I kept moaning. The same hot tight feelings in my organs I couldn't breathe as I started to ejaculate. Even when I was tired and panting he continued on the torture till he became satisfied. He kissed me deeply and marked my body

"This way you can never run from me again mutt" He whispered and smiled.

Pulling out of me he moved out of my way as I got out and put of my clothes.

He sat down looking at the moonless sky.

"I want the crosses…If you fail…You'll be wishing death was just once."

Fear engulfed me as he said that. I looked at him from the corner of my eye and said "Yes Master as you wish"

I bowed and left heading towards the western areas. The place where my mother is…

Chapter 4 War

F.A.Q

Whats the Solar Cross And Eclipse Crosses for?

Their made for an unknown reason by Ra and Anubis himself, Probably to have humans do their dirty work themselves I mean Anubis has A LOT of servants.

Whats Kurai's Appearance looks like?

When in his human form, He has Black hair Blue eyes Cream light peach skin. Hes too skinny for his age and no one really know his age either.

In his wolf form (incomplete) He has Wolf ears on top of his head that are black and white at the tips His tail is black and white at the tips.

In his Wolf form complete He goes through Anthropology where he is a large wolf with human features and figure. (thus making anthropology happen) I will draw them out.

Salyne? How do you say her name

Confusing huh? Well the name is actually "Selene" or "Celene" or "Celine" pronounce as that name just spelled different.

Is this going to be a love triangle?

That is still unknown.

How long will the chapters be?

Presumably 5 chapters long Until someone wants me to continue but till them I wont be writing more then 5 chapters.

But wait 2 of the chapters were just different point of views does that still count?

Yes it does. I needed to explain why everything was happening so there wasn't so much questions to be asked.

Can you add my OC into your story?

Yes and No.

Thing is I'm a writer who can NOT incorporate what YOU want! I mean I know you have your character bio and stuff but it has NOTHING to do with my story. Your character personality depends if their bright and joyful I wont add them. This story is based on Tragedy Love Horror Dark Angst and Drama.

Why is this new Character Merrick in this story?

Merrick and Kurai's is important to the story. Being sold into slavery at such a young age by your own mother! Just to keep your older brother and yourself separated. Merrick plays a big role in Kurais mental stability. With Kurai's fear and trauma and confused emotions. He pushed Kurai to choose…but that's for later in the story.

Why isn't Kurai a girl?

Simple I never wrote any stories with a male main character So with Kurai I wanted to test it out. And its working so far. Hes a bit like me except I'm a girl Lol

Salyne she left so early in the story why is that?

It's apart of being a tragedy and I'm not good with working with other peoples character.

Umm WHY WAS HE RAPED SO EARLY IN THE STORY!

It had to be done. I mean he wouldn't let her stay around if she wasn't with his kid now.

This story is fast pacing within a few pages 9 months has past why is that?

Again it is only 5 chapters long and I don't like slow paced stories. At this time nothing is really going to happen in those months except their feelings and relationships for each other. Its nothing big trust me don't like putting effort into something meaningless.

Why so much detail on the Merrick Chapter?

Its to let you see that even Kurai is scared of someone and wished to die by all means I mean dam Merrick is nothing but a fuckin nightmare to him. Its also to give you the reader some background information on Kurais past.

How long have they been together Merrick and Kurai?

Master and Pet Or dating? .

Well I can say they NEVER dated. Safe to say that.

Master and pet for centuries

So how old is Kurai?

That I can't answer nor will ever answer .

Will there be an interview for Kurai?

Yesh. There will be

Does the baby get a major role in this story?

No Raven will not been heard much in the story. Maybe if I make it longer then 5 chapters but till then no.

~FAQ END~

Kurai's Interview.

Whats your name?

Kurai

How old are you?

Umm _how old are you?_

Is the person behind you Merrick?

-Turns around and sees Merrick-

Yes that is my Lovely Master Merrick –forces smile-

How long have you been together as a couple?

We were never a –

Merrick: For oh so long –licks Kurais Cheek-

Kurai: -shivers- Master please…

Umm ok? Do you love Salyne?

-looks at Merrick and gulps-

No…I mean Not that I know of for right now I mean she left me so I can't love her back.

Do you wish to die?

-gets pinned down by Merrick-

No and leave my Master all alone –laughs nervously- Of course not –lies-

-Merrick goes up Kurais shirt- M-Master not now!

Merrick: Like I care mutt.

-coughs- Ahem….-blushes- Ok So why do you care so much for Salyne?

I don't damn it! No Master I said quit! –muffled-

Oh god wow… So what about your brother?

Speech is a loser who needs to burn and die and gets tortured like I do when I'm with—

Merrick: -Looks up at Kurai- With who?

Salyne! Yes Salyne!

Oh god get a room –looks at tv- Umm Ok that's all we have today- *in background No Master Don't touch me there NYAH Master!- Till next time BYE!


End file.
